


The Night Owl and The Early Bird

by HeRbIeZ



Series: The Dragon and The Wind [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Can be a morning after thing, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, not really but possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Hanzo was the first to be awake, already up and out of bed. He stretched his hands high above his head, letting out a satisfied moan as his strained muscles relaxed from the stretch. With a deep inhale, he repeated his actions, leaning to the left and right this time.The young archer turned to see his wife still wrapped up in the warmth of their shared bed, her long black tresses spread around her head like a halo. He smiled at how peaceful Ryoko slept, the blanket clutched in her hands, a substitute for his missing presence.





	The Night Owl and The Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot! Another trashfic

The sun was just starting to peek from behind the horizon, casting a faint glow over the small townhouses in the distance. Birds chirped among the trees, their silhouettes flickering in the faint sunlight. 

Hanzo was the first to be awake, already up and out of bed. He stretched his hands high above his head, letting out a satisfied moan as his strained muscles relaxed from the stretch. With a deep inhale, he repeated his actions, leaning to the left and right this time. 

The young archer turned to see his wife still wrapped up in the warmth of their shared bed, her long black tresses spread around her head like a halo. He smiled at how peaceful Ryoko slept, the blanket clutched in her hands, a substitute for his missing presence.

He knelt beside the bed, the pad of his thumb brushing against her cheek. Ryoko made a small noise as she stirred, involuntarily following the comfort of his touch. Hanzo brushed the strands of hair that fell over her face with his fingers, pushing it back behind her ear. 

“..koibito,” he whispered. He let his lips brush against her forehead. “Time to get up..” 

His eyes rolled in exasperated amusement when she muttered something along the lines of five more minutes. The hand that laid against her cheek moved down her bare arm, his thumb still brushing small shapes as he went. 

Every time he'd reach her wrist, he'd trail his hand back up to her shoulder, his nails scratching gently along her skin before the pads of his fingers glided back down, repeating the motion several times. 

When Ryoko still didn't get up, Hanzo let out a sigh. He pressed a kiss to her temple and stood to get dressed. He went through his usual, albeit mundane, morning routine: shower, get dressed and groom his hair. A small smile adorned his face as he remembered the times his wife would catch him preening and fixing his hair, saying that his locks were more glorious than hers. 

He can't help but allow an involuntary but welcomed chuckle pass through his lips. As he adjusted his robes, running his palms flat against the fabric to flatten it, he felt two smaller arms wrap around his middle, a kiss being pressed to his shoulder blade. 

“Good morning, koibito.” He whispered, tangling his hand with hers. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmrph…” was all she said. The young man could tell by the weight of her head against his shoulder that she was still exhausted.

Hanzo simply turned to face her, cupping her face with both palms before kissing her sleepy face. Ryoko simply smiled, her eyes lazily drawing open. As a silent plea for one more kiss, she rested her chin on his chest, pouting a bit. 

He complied with her wish, leaning down to kiss her again. Her own hands came up to rest at his shoulders, humming contendedly. The young woman pulled away first; she rested her head against his and blinked the sleep away. 

“I'll go get ready..” She mumbled. 

Just as she turned on her heel, she extended her arm to swat at Hanzo’s backside, earning herself a surprised yelp. Contrary to the popular belief, Hanzo’s regal disposition would slip when caught off guard and somewhat tired. She gave a groggy laugh and blew a kiss in his direction despite the weak glare being thrown at her.

“Love you~” She sang as she disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Hanzo gave an amused scoff at her antics. He enjoyed mornings, especially when it was spent like this.


End file.
